Episode 189: Technicolor Irony Dreamcoat
The Cure: Disintegration ** ''“''That is a record that has probably killed people.” -JR * 12:40- “The way people feel about the Smiths, I want them to stop feeling that way.” -JR ** It’s an emperor’s new clothes situation. * Flock of Seagulls is the first band Merlin ever saw live. John’s was Dokken. * John has never sucked on a chili dog. * “You just got like a B- laugh, and then you completely undid all of your work with one joke too much.” -MM * John finds out that Sammy Hagar is joining van Halen ** “It’s like finding out your mom is marrying your guidance counselor.” -MM * “I’m trying to bring the pedants out of the woodwork. Whenever I really hit on something that’s true, I get a lot of pedantic ‘actually’s.” -JR * Godspeed You! Black Emperor ** Loudness is their sixth instrument. * “Mom has taken a left turn.” -JR ** ~38:00- “She listened to Creed… and she responded to it." ** “There is a room in my Dick Cheney, Donald Rumsfeld, underground desert isolation chamber…” -JR *** “Concentration dungeon” -MM *** “Concentration dungeon and LSD test facility.” -JR **** “It won’t say that on the sign.” -MM *** “There is no sign… There is a room for Fred Durst there. It might be right next to Cheney, and they might have lunch together, right? Because each would be a form of torture for the other.” -JR *** “I would put him in a room with a sink and a metal bed, a prison bed, and I would gradually, over the course of many, many months add just trace amounts of LSD into his water, and then I would gradually move the walls of his room so that it was no longer square, but not really noticeably… there’s no reference point. Gradually the bed would also stop being square, it would be a little narrower at one end and a little bit wider at the other, but that would be true of the room too…” -JR **** “What if the bed just inexplicably rose about an inch over the course of a month, so he’d think he’s getting shorter?” -MM **** “That is exactly right. He’d think he was getting shorter... His shoes are just slightly getting smaller or bigger, and the dimensions of his room are changing, but all the other things in the room are also changing so the lines still look parallel. So he’s looking down the line of the bed and it’s still parallel to the wall, but it seems like a rhombus now. I would do that to him. I would do it, and I would watch the videos. I would watch the closed-circuit cameras of him trying to navigate this new space slightly tripping on LSD but not quite enough to identify what was going on. I would do that for hours. I would cackle. I would eat microwave popcorn.” -JR **** “I would quit my nonexistent job and make my job torturing Fred Durst and Dick Cheney.” -JR * The hagiography of Scalia ** Disregards the fact that he was a monster. * Juggalos went through the looking glass for John. * Hole ** Eventually became White Snake levels of no good. * Marilyn Manson ** Pretty rock ’n roll. A new HR perspective: throwing microphones at his own guys. * In 1989 Goth got hard. ** “It was resined to the fact that vivisection was in our future. Right? It was reporting now on a reality.. on a future reality that they could see where we all became cyborgs that shit in a bag.” -JR *** “It was the one thing they couldn’t engineer out of us.” -MM * Wu Tang * RV News ** The Blacklist fully activated. ** "This is some heavy ass Blacklist shit." -JR ** Gary, Greg, another guy and Manny all converge on a barn in Red Bluff. The four guys change the transmission in Gary's barn and put some other things in. John's dashboard will not catch on fire now. The timing is adjusted. ** Manny is the Beethoven of GMC RV transmissions. ** The RV is back. ** "Are you from the Blacklist?" *** "Yup." -some 82 year old neighbor of Ben King's. ** The Blacklist: sort of like Spectre. *** 82 year old assassins, former NASA engineers. ** "A renewed debt of gratitude to a generation." -JR